creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Still but Still Breathing
I stood in the corner of the room like a beaten animal. The creature slowly advanced towards me. Its limbs were morbidly disfigured and it walked in an awkward limping motion. Its arms stretched behind its back as if its arms were inverted. Its feet only had 4 digits on it, a patch of skin covering where its big toe should have been. Its ribs were showing and its lower torso was devoid of a navel. It was completely bald, its head shining in the moonlight. Its eyes were black, both the iris and pupil were absent. Its mouth was filled with rows of long, sharp, fang-like, brown teeth, some chipped and others intact. It started towards me and I was defenseless and weak. I had long scratches down my arms and legs. I was badly bruised and I couldn't feel the left side of my jaw. I felt a fleeting moment of weakness but decided the best thing to do was fight, this wasn't how I have been raised. I grabbed the nearest object to me, a lamp, and smashed the ceramic end of it on the temple of the creature. It yelped and inched back. It then snarled and lunged for me. It sunk its claws into both my shoulders and I decided to smash my forehead into his. So I did so, and pain shot through my head, but proved effective. However, it was still up, ready to attack, so was I. I held my breath and took the first advancement towards it, I didn't catch it off guard however. It caught me and threw me over his shoulders. For something that looks like it hadn't seen the light of day for years, it sure can fight, and that was a problem. It smashed me against the door repeatedly and with each hit a bright white light flashed and I got closer and closer to going comatose. I wasn't ready to give up. I clenched my teeth and punched it in the neck with a loud pop. My knuckles now hurt, and my headache was getting worse and I felt as if this was over. It came towards me and I knew I was done for. I was too weak to fight, too tired to stand, and too parched to scream. I felt so helpless, like a kid lost in a store, except this time, it was almost certain death. Just when I lost all my faith, my parents barged in. My dad stepped back and my mom covered her mouth. They both looked at me quietly as I felt something warm run down my cheek. I wiped my cheek and soon discovered my forehead was bleeding badly. Blood gushed out fast and I was too scared to notice. I couldn't help but smile, because now I was safe. My mom picked me up and hugged me and my dad dialed a number on his phone. The creature was nowhere in site, and I was safe, and I drifted to sleep as my dad spoke to someone on the phone. "So you're saying you were attacked?" asked a man in a white doctor's outfit. I nodded, and he jotted something down on his clipboard. My parents stood nearby holding hands watching me intently. I watched the doctor's facial expressions. He went from calm to in a certain type of disgust in an alarmingly short amount of time. He went to speak but no words came out, the doctor's assistant put his hand on the doctor's hand and spoke to me. "Can you- " The assistant started but trailed off. "Can you maybe tell us what you were doing." I explained my story to them. I described the creature with grueling detail, and talked about how I fought it off. The doctors listened with interest as I got to the climax of the story. The doctor shook his head and and walked over to my parents and said something, looking back at me every once in awhile. I couldn't quite understand their whole conversation but I picked out things like 'That would be best' ''and '''You're the professional'. ''I watched as the conversation came to a close and watched as the doctor's assistant picked me up by the shoulders and lead me out of the room. We walked down the halls and I saw mentally unstable people banging on doors. I was frightened, some of them were screaming at me and others were blowing me weird and awkward kisses. He lead me to an iron door, it was empty. "Room 134" the door read. He opened it and lead me in there. He placed a straightjacket on me and tightened. Something in me told me not to fight or question it and I let him. He tightened it then looked at me then locked the door. I sat there motionless, still, but still breathing. Then a strange figure appeared, it was him again, I knew it. I stood up not ready to take anymore shit and lunged myself. He bit me and I knew this fight would have been harder than the last times. ''"''He seems to be tiring himself out,"'' said the guard watching the camera. They watched as he lurched and rammed into walls. Both of them shook their heads. They watched as he got beat up and bruised. "It's kind of sad, actually," one of them said. "What do you mean?" the other asked. The first security guard coughed and sipped his coffee. "It's sad that such a young kid like him would be so nuts as to sit there and attack nothing." Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness